It's Time For A Change!
by Aphra
Summary: Peter, Sirius, and James discover Remus' secret...just not the one they were going for. Remus has an odd obsession with Quakers that none of us ever knew about before. Or maybe we didn't want to know...Please R/R.


A/N: Yes, I am this weird. Me and my friends have regular discussions about important matters such as being a quaker...and obtaining a fez. Hey, does anyone want to write a fic about the Marauders as shriners?  
  
  
  
James, Sirius, and Peter noticed that Remus was acting strange lately. He kept hiding in the corner...staring at something - at least once a night...for about fifteen minutes a night or so. Yup, he definitely was hiding something. James gathered his two friends and decided to have a little discussion with them.  
  
James: You guys remember how we had that discussion about how we think he's a werewolf right...montly absences on the full moon -  
  
Sirius: Yeah, uh-huh, you told us that like six times already.  
  
Peter: What we oughta do? I say we oughta eat some chicken enchiladas. Remember last time we discussed this? Really calmed me down. *gives a relieved smile*  
  
Sirius: Ew! Never! We had gas like -all- night long. Even Remus was complaining about it. *thinks a minute and pats Peter on the back* This time we'll have beef.  
  
James: *a little irritated* Guys! This is serious!  
  
Sirius: Is it really? I'm not really ser-  
  
James: Don't even bother! We've heard that joke a hundred-million times!  
  
Peter: *chuckles at Sirius's favorite joke*  
  
Sirius: Peter thinks I'm funny.  
  
James: Well...anyways...I think it's time we should go talk to him.  
  
Sirius: *shrugs* Okay sure, not that it really matters or anything.  
  
*They approach Remus, and notice that he is staring at a tan box with a funny looking guy on the front*  
  
James: Remus...er...uh...I think we need to talk.  
  
Remus: *looks at them suspiciously* I suppose you're wondering what I've been doing over here these past weeks.  
  
James: Exactly. Remember you can tell us anything. *turns around and finds Sirius and Peter munching on enchiladas and eyes them*  
  
Remus: May I have one, please?  
  
Peter: Why, certainly. *hands Remus an enchilada*  
  
Sirius: *farts* Whoops...sorry excuse me!  
  
Remus: *grimaces* Thankyou.  
  
Peter: No problem. *smiles*  
  
James: Could we get back to the subject? Jeez! I'm trying to be a nice person here!  
  
Remus: I don't know...I'm not sure...if I'm ready...to share...  
  
Sirius: *anxiously* Share what?  
  
Remus: My dream.  
  
James: - Sirius- Peter: What?  
  
James: What are you talking about?  
  
Remus: *confused* That is what you wanted to talk about, correct? *clutches tightly to the box*  
  
James: *nervously*...er...exactly! Shoot.  
  
Remus: I was thinking about becoming a quaker. *serious look*  
  
Peter: Why?  
  
Remus: I'm not sure myself, even. *melancholy look* One day, I just happened upon this piece of box...and , then, I began to think. Wouldn't it be fun to approach people and say: "Hi. My name is Remus Lupin. I'm a Quaker."  
  
Sirius: *deep in thought* Wow...I'm feeling it...it just kind of...rolls off your tongue.  
  
Peter: It does, doesn't it. Quaker Peter. I like it.  
  
Remus: Except that we would address each other as "Brother." I think it's the rule.  
  
Peter: Brother Peter. I like it. Still. *farts*  
  
Sirius: *laughs and pulls out another enchilada*  
  
James: *confused* That's great and all...but what's the fascination with the box?  
  
Sirius: Well...I don't blame him...that guy is...rather hot.  
  
Remus: No! Brother Sirius! That's not it at all! You see, I was just thinking back here, that's all.  
  
James: About what?  
  
Remus: About how this box needs a new -look-! This guys been on here for ages! I think it's time to let some else have a turn.  
  
Peter: Amen to that! It's just not fair, Brother Remus!  
  
Remus: Exactly! That's why I think that my picture should be on the box. It would be so awesome. *sighs* I would get to wear the hat...and the powdered wig.  
  
James: No offense, Rem --  
  
Peter: -ahem-  
  
James: Brother Remus, but I don't think anyone's going to want to eat oatmeal with someone as sickly looking as you on the box.  
  
Remus: *looks slightly disappointed* Maybe...you never know.  
  
Sirius: Maybe we should but Peter on there.  
  
James: Sirius! How many times have I told you not to make fat jokes!  
  
Remus: *dreamily* I've always wondered how I would look in a powdered wig.  
  
Sirius: You'd get all the chics, I'd reckon.  
  
Remus: *mutters* Like they'd marry me anyway. (A/N - Aw! I would, Remus! ^_~)  
  
James: What?  
  
Remus: Huh? Oh nothing. But...the next stage is our need for a motto.  
  
Sirius: Good idea. It's time for a change.  
  
Remus: That's a good enough one. We'll blazon "It's Time for a Change" all across the front of our box in bright orange letters.  
  
James: Why orange?  
  
Remus: *shrugs* Well, it's loud enough, anyway.  
  
Sirius: Great! And you know what? We ought to feature all for us for the pictures instead of just one. That will teach that old freaky goon.  
  
James: Except...  
  
Peter: Yes, Brother James?  
  
James: Except one of us should dress like a quaker woman...it might look more natural that way...like...uh...a family or something. People like to eat stuff with wholesome, family-oriented pictures on the front.  
  
Sirius: Well, in that case, it shouldn't be you James...you'd scare all the business away.  
  
James: Then I reckon it should be you, Brother Sirius.  
  
Sirius: What? No way in hell!  
  
Remus: That might be a good idea. I'd do it, but I'm not going to give up the opportunity to wear that wig. *tranced* ooooh! I want to put it on so baaddd!  
  
Sirius: Fine!  
  
Peter: Then we've got it! We'll work on our design tommorrow in History of Magic class.  
  
Remus: Ooooh! You guys are the best friends I've ever had! *starts to cry and gives them a hug* Thank ..you for making my dream come true!  
  
Peter: *Curiously* So, Brother Remus, what do quakers believe in anyway?  
  
*looks up for a minute and wipes his tears*  
  
Remus: *thinks and thinks* I-I don't know. I sort of just fancy the wig.  
  
Sirius: And the way it rolls off your tongue. Can't forget that. "Hi! I'm Brother Sirius Black, and I'm a quaker.  
  
Remus: No, of course not.  
  
James: *looks at Sirius* Wasn't there something else we were going to talk about?  
  
Sirius: Huh? Yea there was but I can't remember what it is now. I've had too many enchiladas.  
  
James: Ah. Well...I'm sure it will come to me.  
  
THE END 


End file.
